Metal Crotch
by GleekShip
Summary: Kurt was promised protection, but now he's out for the one person that didn't go through with the promise.


**Metal Crotch**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Season 2-ish

**Summary: **Kurt was promised protection, but now he's out for the one person that didn't go through with the promise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**Metal Crotch**

Kurt's steel sole shoes clink throughout the hallway. He smiles as he moves. His shoes aren't steel toes, but steel soles, of his own design. No matter what part of the shoe hits the floor, a loud clanking metal sound strikes the floor.

_If I hit the floor at the perfect angle, I could probably make this place light of in flames._

He smirks at the thought, but that thought quickly drops when he sees a few up his usual bullies. They smirk at him as they make their way past him. He had just made his way out of the dumpster, so he knows he's good for a break from them, but it doesn't matter. He's pissed off and his mind and soul are both determined to get revenge on the one person that is supposed to protect him.

His metal clinking shoes are music to his ears. He's finally getting some stares from the shoes.

_I'm going to put these things to good use._

Kurt holds his head high and smirks as he reaches the choir room. He opens the swings the door open and steps in. Half of the club is already there, just waiting the last few minutes until Schue is due to be there. Kurt scans the club and his eyes narrow on the person that all of his anger is delightfully directed at.

He is aware of the sets of eyes that are attracted to him as he approaches the person that he's hardly ever talked to. He takes a running start up the risers and lifts his foot up and drops it down in front of Puck's crotch.

"The hell!" Puck tries to jump, but the pressure on his crotch is too much.

Kurt grins evilly as he leans forward to the boy. "I've got a bone to pick with you Noah."

Puck's eyes widen at the use of his original name, used so venomously.

"I-"

"Dude." Finn cuts Puck off. "Have you lost your mind Kurt?"

"I'm actually quite sane and well rested Finnegan." Kurt shoots a quick smirk. "I'm glad you care enough about my personal body's well-being, but I assure you that what Puckerman and I have to discuss is very mindful and well thought."

"What?" Finn looks confused and Kurt lets out a dry chuckle.

"K-Kurt." Kurt looks at Puck with a sickly-sweet smile.

"Yes Noah, dear." Kurt leans close. "Is there something hat you'd like to say?"

"Uh-" Puck seems unsure of what to say; not wanting to offend Kurt and risk is family jewels to be on the line. "C-could you p-please move your foot away?"  
"Now why would I do that?" Kurt asks with a smile as he adds some more pressure.

"W-well you could-" He cuts himself off when Kurt raises an eyebrow, waiting for a good reason. "Could you at least move your foot slightly to the right?" Puck requests slowly. "That way my balls won't be crushed."

"Oh Noah." Kurt leans forward and pats Puck's face. "The whole point of this is for you to suffer."

"But-"

"Now Noah, do you remember a certain deal we made all those months ago?" Kurt asks as he slowly rocks his foot against Puck's crotch.

Puck gulps. "Yes. Y-yes I do remember that."

"And did you follow through with that deal?" Kurt cocks his head slightly.

"As far as I'm aware of." Puck quickly answers.

Kurt goes to open his mouth, but is cut off by the entrance of his teacher. "Kurt! What do you think you're doing?"

"Just having a friendly chat with my close friend Noah." Kurt says sweetly as he cranes his neck around to look at the concerned teacher. "Why? What does it look like?"

"It looks like you . . . that you may be bullying Puck." Schue slowly moves around so he can see the situation a bit more. "And Puck looks like he's afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Puck quickly defends his honor of being the Puckzilla. "I'm not-" Puck's voice goes high when Kurt adds a bit more pressure with his foot.

"See Mr. Schue. He's not afraid." Kurt smiles before turning back to Puck.

"Back away Kurt." Mr. Schue warns. "We're about to start."

"Fine." Kurt scoffs as he removes his foot and lets it drop to the ground.

Puck lets out a shaky breath and his head drops back onto the wall behind his chair. Kurt glares at the boy before letting his eyes drift down the body. Puck looks up when Kurt lets out a gasp.

"You got hard off of this?" Kurt hisses quietly.

Puck gulps and closes his legs, hiding the tent in his cargo jeans. "No."

Kurt chuckles darkly. "Just you wait to see what I do with this information."

Puck's face drains of blood as Kurt makes his way over to Mercedes.

"Dang boy. What did he do to you to make you go cray cray?" She inquires.

Kurt shrugs. "He promised that I'd be safe from bullies and he failed. He must be punished."

"What do you plan on doing?" She asks, loving this side of Kurt.

Kurt's eyes darken slightly. "Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

Kurt slips into the locker room as quietly as possible. He made sure that the place was clear before he even came close to touching the doors. Now, he's slowly stepping further into the room, only hearing one shower going.

_I know exactly how to get my revenge._

Kurt smirks as he moves further into the room. He peers into the shower area and spots the boy that he's looking for, showering in the cubicle at the end of the room. Kurt lifts his foot and steps onto the small tiles. The echo is loud enough to get Puck's attention.

The boy turns to look at him. "What do you want Hummel?"  
Kurt's eyes glance down and any view of Puck's body is blocked from the cubicle. "I'm here to finish our deal."

"In the shower, Hummel?" Puck shakes his head. "Sorry Hummel. That's too gay."

"I don't care what you think Puckerman." Kurt takes a few more steps into the side room. "You broke our deal, now I'm here to collect."

"We can talk about this later." Puck says as he turns back to face the raining water.

"We'll talk about it now." Kurt growls as he moves in front of the last cubicle, getting full view of Puck's back side.

Puck growls as he turns around. "What Hummel? What do I owe you?"

Kurt struggles to keep his face straight. "Suck my cock."

Puck's eyebrows shoot up. "I-I-I-" Puck breaks off laughing. "I'm sorry Kurt. I can't take you seriously when you say suck my cock with a straight face."

Kurt rolls his eyes as he breaks his character. "Come on. This was fun."

"I will admit that." Puck nods. "Role-playing at school is definitely a must again."

Kurt nods. "Yes. I wanted to jump you right there in the choir room. You getting hard for me."

"What can I say?" Puck smirks. "Watching you be angry . . . total turn on babe."

"A thank you." Kurt mock bows as his eyes go down to Puck's growing cock. "I'm glad I've received a standing ovation."

Puck makes his cock twitch and bounce. "I'll say. Care to join me."

Kurt chuckles as he steps back. "These clothes aren't going under water. So why don't you come out here and strip me down."

"With pleasure." Puck says with a salivating grin.

Kurt lets out a low growl as his boyfriend pounces him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed another one-shot from my anniversary day. Let me know what you think and if you enjoyed this type of thing. :)


End file.
